


I'm not cute

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon likes to be called lots of things, but in no way, shape or form has he said he would like to be called adorable or cute. Jihoon doesn't think people like going out with cute people, but Seungcheol begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Again here is a Jicheol fic that I though about a while ago and decided to write up till today. Please enjoy.

Jihoon likes to be called lots of things. Of all of them, he likes to be known as Talented, artistic, intelligent, hardworking, and handsome. But in no way, shape or form has he said he would like to be called adorable or cute. In fact, he detests those two words, but as his luck would have it, it seems that he is only described as such.

 

Jihoon is not cute, no he's handsome. He's not adorable, he's manly, but noooo, everyone he knows calls him cute and adorable and Jihoon will not stand it.  He's tried everything he can to make the others see him as not manly, but all his actions only made the problem worse. According to Jeonghan, eve his sneezing is cute, whatever that means. He guesses it's the pink hair.

 

So he sits in his room absolutely frazzled. He gave up a long time ago, so he should probably just let it go, but he can’t. Sure the other members are also called cute, but it’s Jihoon who practically lives the word. He’ll just have to put up a fierce image, and believe me when I say that he’ll fight anyone who dares call him cute. He groans as he falls backwards on his bed. He doesn’t get it, he can’t see why people call him cute and adorable. He’d like to think of himself as a force to be reckoned with, or at least a tough person.

 

One thing’s for sure, sitting in his room and mopping is not going to help at all. He stands up as he heads to the living room. As he walks down the hall, he see’s Seungcheol leaning against the couch, watching whatever is on t.v. He wonders why it’s so quiet… oh right, the others had decided to spend the day at the markets, so that meant he was alone with Seungcheol. He didn’t think much of it as he walked to the couch. Seungcheol turned to look at him for a second as he flashed him a smile and went back to whatever was on the t.v.

 

Jihoon threw himself on the couch, grumbling about how unfair his situation was. Girls didn’t like going out with cute and adorable people, no, they like going out with  hot and tough guys. How was he supposed to find the love of his life, if he was only known as cute?  He didn’t notice that he was sulking, until Seungcheol had brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“Earth to Jihoon,” said Seungcheol as he waved a hand in front of Jihoon’s face.

 

“Hmm, what?”

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Seungcheol as he turned off the t.v with the remote.

 

Jihoon didn’t want to bother him with his troubles, so he decided not to say anything. “It’s nothing,” he replied.

 

“Well, it must be something, if it’s got you muttering to yourself angrily. I thought you were possessed or something,” said Seungcheol.

 

“I was not mumbling!”

 

Seungcheol stared at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yes you were, so are you going to tell me or am I going to have to get it out of you?” he said to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon continued to stare at Seungcheol. He wasn’t going to give up so easily. “No,” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Seungcheol looked at him for a moment.

 

“Suit yourself,” he said as he flung himself on top of Jihoon, knocking them backwards on the couch. Seungcheol managed to straddle Jihoon’s hips, one of his hands hovered over Jihoon’s stomach as the other held Jihoon’s hands above his head.

 

“Don’t you dare!” said Jihoon as he glared at Seungcheol.

 

“Then tell me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Suit yourself,” he said as he started to tickle Jihoon.

 

Jihoon tried wiggling himself out of Seungcheol’s grasp, but he was stronger than Jihoon.

 

“S-seung… st-stop… ,” Jihoon said between fits of laughter. He started to kick his legs in an attempt to get Seungcheol to let him go, but Seungcheol remained persistent as he smirked.

 

“How about now?” he said as he stopped ticking Jihoon.

 

“No.”

 

“Okay then,” he replied as he went back to tickling Jihoon. Jihoon once again tried his best to get out of the others grasp, but it wasn’t working.

 

“S-stop… ok … I-I’ll tell… you,” he said between laughs.

 

Seungcheol finally stopped tickling him. He remained on top of Jihoon, but he didn’t let go of his hands, instead he used his other hand to hold both of his hands on either side of Jihoon’s head. Jihoon tried to catch his breath.

 

“Can you let me go now?” he said, but Seungcheol shook his head.

 

“Nope, I know you Lee Jihoon. And I know that right when I let go of your hands, you’re gonna make a run for it.”

 

Damn. He wasn’t wrong though. Jihoon would have pushed him off, but that wouldn’t have worked.

He huffed as Seungcheol waited patiently. “Fine I’ll tell you,” Jihoon relented. He could feel that his cheeks were starting to heat up. This was going to be embarrassing.

 

“I’m cute,” he mumbled. Seungcheol didn’t catch that.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m cute,” he mumbled again.

 

“What?”

 

“I’M CUTE!!” Jihoon yelled as he became even more flustered.

 

“You’re cute?” Seungcheol repeated as if he hadn't heard well.

 

“Yeah, I’m cute.”

 

“And that’s a problem why?”

 

“Because my cuteness and my adorableness is what’s keeping me from finding my love. Everyone calls me cute and I’m not cute, I’m handsome. I’m not adorable either. People don’t like adorable,” he said as he avoided eye contact.

 

Seungcheol looked at him for a second as he burst into fits of laughter. “You’re sulking because you’re cute,” he said as Jihoon glared at him.

 

“Yes! and it’s not funny,” he said as he tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

 

Seungcheol composed himself. “Jihoon what are you saying. Who told you this? was it Soonyoung? because if it is then i’ll-”

 

“No, it’s just something I was thinking,” he interrupted him.

 

“Jihoon,” he began as he loosened his hold on Jihoon’s wrists.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being cute.”

 

Jihoon scoffed at his response. “Yeah, you say that because you’re not called cute or adorable. You’re called hot, handsome, and even sexy,” he said before he could stop himself. He wasn’t going to say how he knew this (Most of it was his own speculation anyway).

 

“How would you kn-”

 

“That’s not the case,” Jihoon interrupted him as he became even more flustered.

 

“Jihoon, I think that people would love to go out with you.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Because I would go out with you and because even though you think being cute isn’t a good factor, I think it’s a big factor,” he said as he smiled at him warmly.

 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” said Jihoon as he pouted.

 

“No. I mean it. Beside the fact that you’re talented, artistic, and smart. I love how your eyes shine in the cutest way when you see something you like, and that you have the most adorable laugh in the world,” he said as he brought his face lower and stopped just inches from brushing his lips against Jihoon’s. Jihoon eyes darted from Seungcheol’s eyes to his lips.

 

“Your smile brightens my day. You can dye your hair any color and it would suit you perfectly. You secretly have such a huge heart. I also think that your height is really cute. And I know that you’re insecure about your height, but I think it’s perfect because I can easily come behind you and hug you and we’d fit perfectly,” he finished as he closed the distance and kissed him.

 

Jihoon’s breath hitched as he closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss. He could feel how Seungcheol released his hold on his wrists above his head and intertwined their fingers. Jihoon sighed into the kiss. After a short while (Too short for Jihoon’s liking) they broke the kiss and Seungcheol rested his forehead on top Jihoon’s. Now they were both flustered.

 

They both waited a while before either spoke. “So, you think I’m sexy,” said Seuncgheol as Jihoon whined. Maybe being cute and adorable wasn’t so bad afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it.


End file.
